Why Me?
by BookProf101
Summary: Lucy has had it. Why is it her bed Natsu sleeps in? Why can't he break into someone else's house for a change? I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Out of here!

**Hi! My first Fairy Tail fic! Hope you like it!**

**-BookProf101**

Lucy slumped in her seat at the bar.

"Ya drunk?" Cana asked, looking up from her most recent barrel of alcohol.

"No," Lucy sighed. Her morning had gotten off to a rough start. She'd woken up to find Natsu and Happy in her bed once again. Lucy frowned as she replayed in her head what had happened that morning.

"_Natsu!" Lucy yelled, waking up to see a salmon colored-head on her pillow. "Get out of my house!" A little blue cat flew up to her._

"_Someone's not happy this morning." Happy was munching on a fish. Natsu jerked awake, staring into the angry Celestial mage's face. Something told him that Lucy had finally snapped._

"_C'mon Happy. Let's get breakfast." Natsu jumped out the window and they flew off. "Aye, sir!"_

_Lucy sank onto her bed. Why was it always her house they broke into?_

"Why me?" Lucy mumbled.

Mira looked at her from the glass she was cleaning. "Why what?"

"Why is it my house Natsu breaks into? Why is my bed the one he sleeps in?" Yes, Natsu was a great friend. He was always warm and his smile sent happy sparks up Lucy's spine. She'd gone on a mission today, reorganizing books for an author at the edge of town, and something had been nagging her all day. It was getting rather annoying.

Mira thought for a moment. "Maybe he just wants to be near you. You're smart, funny, and Wendy looks up to you. He doesn't really have anyone besides Happy that really makes him feel at home when he's not at the guild. And," Mira said with a smile, "the entire guild can see the way he looks at you."

Lucy blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when he gets to the guild in the morning, Natsu kind of look around for someone. And when you're here, it's like he's just a little happier and complete."

"I meant that he doesn't really have anyone else that makes him feel at home." Lucy was interested now.

"Oh, that. Well, when he was a child Igneel was like his only parent and when he disappeared, it hit Natsu really hard. Happy tries, but sometimes that cat is oblivious to emotions. You're his best friend, the first member of Team Natsu." Mira smiled and went back to washing glasses, setting a fresh barrel in front of Cana as she did so.

Lucy sat on her stool a few more moments before heading out of the guild. There was something she had to say.

**It's going to be a two-shot. What do you think so far? Please review!**

**-BookProf101**


	2. Kiss and Make Up

**Welcome to Chapter 2! A question for all my lovely readers: does anyone else think of the Lucy Fire episode (the one with Mr. Cursey) when they hear "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys? Ever notice how Lucy's guild mark matches Natsu's hair? ;) Just something to think about.**

**-BookProf101**

Natsu trudged down the streets of Magnolia, Happy hovering by his shoulder.

"Lucy was scary this morning, wasn't she?" Happy was worried; Natsu had been silent all day. Lucy always seemed to grab his attention. He sometimes caught Natsu staring at her. _He liiiiiiikes_ _her, _Happy thought. The dragon slayer made a noncommittal noise before sinking back into silence.

Lucy's words kept replaying in Natsu's head. Besides the usual yelling, Lucy had launched into a tirade.

"_Why is it always my house you break into? Why my bed? AND MY FOOD? Can't you leave me alone for one day?" At that moment Lucy's face had turned an alarming shade of red and Natsu leapt out the window. He thought he heard a faint sob before the window was slammed shut._

So that's what Natsu had done all day; he'd avoided Lucy against all his instincts, which were telling him to run straight back to her house and apologize, and definitely explain. But the problem was, Natsu couldn't explain why it was always Lucy's house he broke into, why he slept in her bed, why he ate her food. Natsu did what he always did when faced with a problem inside his head: ask Happy.

"Why is it we always crash at Lucy's house anyway?" Natsu asked. He couldn't begin to explain, but a rush of feelings surged through his bones every time he thought about Lucy's house. It was the place they became Team Natsu, where he crashed after eating lacrima infused with Aetherion. So many memories.

"Well, she always has fish in her freezer. Why do you always sleep in Lucy's bed?" Happy added, tempted to wink slyly.

"Hmm…" Was it because it was warm? Soft? No. "I think it's cause of the smell."

"Lucy does stink sometimes."

"No! I mean, it's like…" Natsu couldn't put his finger on it. Lucy's house was filled with the scent of her and every time he broke in, Natsu couldn't help but revel in it. Her scent was everywhere, floral and slightly dangerous. It reminded him of the way Lucy smiled, her true smile that warmed the entire room, the way her blond hair was whipped by the wind, her excitement on joining Fairy Tail….He sighed. It was time to go home. Natsu set off in a random direction; he was already lost.

Before he could realize it, Natsu was standing in front of Lucy's house. Wendy was walking up the street, Carla walking by her.

"Hey Natsu!" Wendy ran up to him where Happy tried in vain to offer a fish to Carla (where does he keep them?)

"Hey Wendy."

"We missed you at the guild. Did you fight with Lucy? Oh, and Mira told me to tell you something." Wendy stood on her tip toes to whisper in Natsu's ear.

"Kiss and make up." Without another word the Sky Dragon Slayer ran off, Carla flying after her.

**Maybe I will make this a chaptered story instead of a two shot. What do you think? Please review. Apologies for the shortness; school has decided to crush me with tests.**


	3. Dinner and a kiss

**Hello! It's ME with Chapter 3! This will most likely be the last chapter. But don't worry: I have a surprise for you all! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I couldn't draw a stick figure to save my life!**

* * *

Natsu crept into Lucy's room, for once using the door. The sound of water came from the bathroom. She was taking a bath; Lucy would be a while. Good. That would give Natsu some time to figure out how to apologize.

"Natsu, what are we going to do?" Happy was nervously holding a fish.

"Sh, let me think about it," Natsu whispered, holding a finger to his lips. He could hear Lucy singing in the bath.

"If you can't think of anything, you can give Lucy my fish! It works with Carla!" Happy said.

Natsu remembered the last time Happy had offered Carla a fish. She'd blatantly refused it. Maybe that wasn't such a good example. Natsu sighed and sank into a piece of furniture. It was soft and warm. Before he knew it, Natsu was asleep.

It was at that moment Lucy stepped out of the bathtub.

Lucy stepped out of the tub and dressed in her favorite pink pajamas. She still wasn't sure how to apologize to Natsu for this morning, but she'd think of something. There was no way she'd lose her best friend and partner over a petty argument. Besides, Lucy had to work on her novel; a lot of things had happened to her. Lucy shuddered as she remembered being stuck in the Infinity Clock. It always touched her, remembering how Natsu had raced to save her, catching her when she fell out of the sky.

And falling reminded Lucy of Phantom Lord. All that trouble was long gone, but she still felt a little guilty for bringing so much trouble on the guild. But then Lucy remembered how, as she jumped off the tower, that she'd known that Natsu would be there to catch her. She still wasn't sure, now, how she knew he'd be there; it was just a feeling Lucy had.

Lucy turned the door handle and tiredly made her way to her desk. She hadn't been sleeping well in the past few weeks. Natsu had gone on a mission with Happy, saying that she couldn't come, that they had a surprise. The guildhall had felt lonely; her house had seemed unbearably quiet. It wasn't the same without the noisy Dragon Slayer.

Lucy picked up her pen, stared at her paper, and put it down. The blank page stared back at her. All the words Lucy had in her mind vanished. She couldn't write; the page seemed enormous, too big. She sighed, resting her head on her desk.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy spied something white. It was patterned like scales and hung over the side of her bed. With a sneaking suspicion, Lucy tiptoed over to her bed.

There lay a salmon haired Dragon Slayer. Lucy looked around, but a certain blue flying cat was no where to be found.

_He's kind of cute when he's asleep, _Lucy thought. _He's more relaxed, a little more serious._

"Lucy..." Natsu murmured in his sleep. _He must be dreaming about me!_ "I'm sorry. Didn't mean...to fall asleep. You looked...cold."

Lucy stared at Natsu. He was sorry? Bending near his ear, she whispered, "I'm sorry too, you sleepy Dragon Slayer." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. He was asleep and probably didn't even notice that she was right next to him. Lucy stood up and turned but didn't get far. A strong hand was wrapped around her wrist.

Natsu had grabbed Lucy's wrist and was now staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry Lucy," he whispered.

Lucy smiled. "I'm sorry too, Natsu."

Happy appeared behind Natsu holding a fish Lucy recognized as the one she'd planned to have for breakfast.

"HAPPY!" Lucy yelled. "What have I told you about raiding my refrigerator? You know-" She was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips on her own.

"There. C'mon, I'll get you dinner at the guild." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and led her out the door. Once at the river, Lucy habitually walked on the edge. The fishermen yelled from their boat, "Lucy, make sure your boyfriend catches you!"

Once at the guild, the pair drew interested glances. Erza paused in her sparring with Pantherlily to watch as Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand to the bar. Cana set down her barrel to stare drunkenly at them. Wendy was supporting an unconscious Mirajane, who had fainted at the sight. Her one true shipping had finally come true.

Levy sat in a corner, looking up from her book. She smiled as the two ordered waffles for dinner, and wistfully looked over at another Dragon Slayer who amusedly watched from the shadows.

**So what did you think? Please review! Love you all!**

**-BookProf101**


	4. The VIQ (very important question)

**Okay, hi again! There wasn't supposed to be a 4th chapter, but these things happen, so...enjoy!**

**-BookProf101**

"Hey Natsu, why do you sleep in Lucy's bed?" Happy asked. They had just finished fishing for the day and were on their way to meet Lucy at the guild.

Natsu paused for a moment. "Hmm...because it's Lucy's?"

"NATSU! That's not good enough!" Happy was worried; if all Natsu's answers were like this, then Mirajane would not be happy. And an unhappy Mirajane is the last thing anyone in the guild wants.

Natsu hefted the fish on his shoulders. "Let's get to the guild so we can eat."

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, saluting to no one in particular.

Mirajane was furious. Lily and Carla were great for information gatherers. But Happy...brought back fish. And there was nothing romantic about fish; Carla would know.

She eyed the couple at a table a few meters away from her hawk-like gaze. Lucy was smiling at something Natsu said. Was that a blush? The barmaid giggled.

"So, Natsu, I meant to ask you: why _do _you sleep in my bed?" Lucy was curious. No, she was more than curious. She needed to know.

Natsu paused in his eating flames to seriously consider the question. Was it because it smelled like Lucy? No, he'd sleep in her closet if only for smell. It was warm? No, he was the source of warmth.

"Because that's where you are. And where you are is where I want to be." Simple. The honest truth. Natsu turned back to his fire.

Lucy was blushing. Her cheeks were a rosy red and felt like they were on fire. He wanted to be by her side all the time?

At the bar, Mirajane looked up from the mug she was cleaning. Her ears were nearly as sharp as a Dragon Slayer's when it came to romance. At Natsu's comment, a glass mug suddenly shattered as Mirajane wept for joy.

In a corner of the world far far away, a dragon suddenly felt that old feeling, that someone has gotten extremely close to your child's heart.

**Done! Hope you liked it! It's short and sweet, like a cupcake! Please review!**

**-BookProf101**

**P.S. SO MANY CHRISTMAS IDEAS! THE SHIPS! :)**


End file.
